Sueño de una tarde de verano
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Normalmente detestaba hablar con las personas pero se encontraba aburrido, así que esa tarde decidió hacer una excepción...


Sigo depre u.u pero lo estoy superando. Esto no quedo tan mal como la otra vez… quizá… creo .-.

Aunque lento el resto de mis historias esta avanzando, espero contar con su paciencia n_n le echare mas ganas a partir de hoy!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz. Punto. Esta historia esta basada en un capitulo de la serie Natsume Yuujinchou~ Es linda, se las recomiendo.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna. Quizá una punzadita en el corazón al final.

_Gracias por leer~ _A pesar de todo .-.

* * *

-E-estas seguro de esto? No seria mejor regresar? Esta empezando a obscurecer – dijo con voz temblorosa el chiquillo, pisándole los talones a su compañero mientras sus pasos hacían crujir la desvencijada madera del piso de aquella casa abandonada.

-No me digas que tienes miedo? Ya sabia yo que eras un gallina- respondió con sorna el otro niño aun cuando sus rodillas temblaban levemente ante las tétricas figuras que formaban los muebles viejos y empolvados, ambos mirando de un lado a otro con desconfianza.

-Psss, psss-

-Psss, psss-

-Que?- preguntó el chico que iba al frente deteniéndose y girando para ver a su compañero

-N-no, no he sido yo!- respondió el otro mas blanco que el papel.

-Ajajajajajaja! - se escuchó una carcajada que hizo retumbar los vidrios de las ventanas, seguido de un estruendo en la planta alta. Los chicos pegaron un chillido de horror y salieron huyendo a trompicones.

-Vaya con estos niños maleducados, ni siquiera cerraron la puerta – dijo una voz, los sonidos de pisadas haciendo eco en la soledad de la casa. En los trozos del espejo que colgaba en la sala, pudo apreciarse el reflejo de un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes opacados por el tiempo y la soledad.

-Otros mas que se van. No tienen sentido del humor, que aburrido – lentamente la puerta se cerró chirriando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era simple curiosidad, nada más que eso.

Se dijo otra vez mientras observaba al raro sujeto que había entrado nuevamente a _su_ refugio, acomodado tranquilamente en uno de los viejos sillones desde hace un par de horas ya.

Quien va a una casa tétrica y polvorosa a leer… tiras cómicas?- Se preguntaba mientras espiaba al chico por el resquicio de la puerta, algo que se le antojó francamente absurdo.

Había probado hacer ruidos extraños y dejar caer algunas cosas para hacer que se fuera igual que todos los demás, pero el otro estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que ni se inmutaba, así que el día de hoy, resignado, solo se dedico a observarlo.

Su cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos azules un poco melancólicos tras los cristales de los anteojos, sus rasgos de niño en ese cuerpo de adolescente_…_ Hace mucho tiempo que no reparaba tan detalladamente en alguien; que caso tenía si nadie le prestaba atención a el mismo?

De repente una ráfaga de aire entró por las ventanas rotas, provocando que algunos cachivaches cayesen sobre el intruso haciéndolo gritar.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de susto en el otro. Una risa limpia, sin rastros de su malicia habitual, resonando por las paredes.

-Q-q-quien anda ahí?- preguntó en un chillido mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, usando su revista como escudo.

Maldijo, había delatado su presencia. Normalmente detestaba hablar con las personas, pero se encontraba aburrido, así que decidió hacer una excepción. -Yo he estado aquí desde el principio y nunca te diste cuenta, torpe. La pregunta sería que haces tu aquí? - pudo escuchar una voz viniendo detrás de la puerta que se encontraba frente a él.

-Que te sucede? Te quedaste encerrado ahí? – dijo comenzando a acercarse al origen del sonido sin responder a la pregunta.

-No te acerques!- el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, los pasos se detuvieron- E-es decir, estoy bien no te preocupes, vine aquí porque me gusta estar solo- dijo con una voz débil poco convencida.

– Como quieras – respondió el otro alzándose de hombros – después de todo yo también vine aquí para estar solo, no te molestaré- y se concentró nuevamente en la lectura alzando la vista de vez en cuando a la puerta enfrente suyo. Se retiró unas horas mas tarde, no sin antes girarse una ultima vez antes de salir –Nos vemos- murmuró, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Enserio que eres raro, porque no sales de ahí?- preguntó algunos días después, luego de un rato de tratar de ignorar la evidente presencia que le observaba tras la puerta…de nuevo-

-Soy Alfred, cual es tu nombre?- preguntó

-No tengo porque darle mi nombre a un completo extraño- refunfuño la voz tras de la puerta, Alfred se echó a reír

-No soy un extraño, acabo de decirte mi nombre-

-Mejor dime tu porque vienes aquí todos los días- preguntó la voz dejando ver un atisbo de curiosidad. Alfred se quedó unos momentos en silencio como meditando su respuesta.

-Porque en este lugar puedo estar tranquilo, a algunos chicos les hace gracia el meterse conmigo pero a esta casa no vendrán a buscarme…-

-Porque la casa esta embrujada- completó la voz -No le temes a los fantasmas?-

-P-por supuesto que no! Yo soy tan va-valiente como un héroe! Además es ilógico asustarse porque…- hizo una pausa dramática

-Porque?-

-Pues porque los fantasmas no salen a estas horas del día, hahahaha!- rio muy seguro de si mismo

-Entonces déjame decirte señor héroe, que comienza a hacerse tarde y….-

-Rayos, es verdad! Debo irme, debo irme antes de que oscurezca! Hasta mañana, puerta cerrada!- se despidió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-O-oye-

-Mmh?- Alfred detuvo sus pasos un momento

-Mi nombre es Arthur-

El chico de lentes le dedico a la puerta una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, Arthur!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Arthur, sal de ahí y siéntate conmigo!-

-Ya te dije que no- gruñó el susodicho

-Acaso eres demasiado feo y te da vergüenza que otros te vean?- soltó una carcajada que alborotó a las aves en el patio.

-Idiota…-

-Entonces porque no vienes?-

-…

-Yo… esto…bueno… estoy un poco enfermo… quizá podría contagiarte… es por eso que debemos conversar así - dijo Arthur con voz un poco temblorosa y culpable.

-Eh? Enfermo? Estas bien? Que tipo de enfermedad es? Es grave? – preguntó el ojiazul sonando verdaderamente preocupado.

-E-es una enfermedad rara, pe-pero estaré bien- contestó un poco nervioso por ese inusual gesto de atención a su persona.

-Como es que vienes aquí si estas enfermo? Deberías estar en cama! – dijo tratando de sonar serio pero su tono infantil provocó risas tras de la puerta cerrada.

-Y tu no deberías estar en casa o con tus amigos?- preguntó Arthur sombríamente

Alfred se alzó de hombros – No tengo demasiados con quienes compartir lo que verdaderamente me gusta, así que prefería hacer mis cosas solo y pues ahora me gusta venir porque estas tu-

Los ojos de Arthur se entristecieron. Sabía que no podría estar haciendo esto por mucho tiempo y que debió buscar una oportunidad para decir adiós sin lastimarlo, pero es que se escuchaba tan feliz cuando conversaban que simplemente no se atrevió. Además de que él tampoco quería volver a la soledad en la que vivía antes de conocerle.

-O-oye Arthur, gracias por venir a hablar conmigo aun estando enfermo. No quisiera que te pongas mal por mi culpa, quizá deberías ir a casa- habló el ojiazul y Arthur casi pudo imaginarse su rostro completamente sonrojado.

-No te preocupes por mí, también me gusta platicar contigo. Siento… siento como si mi alma comenzara a sanar poco a poco… - se detuvo abruptamente y estaba seguro que de haber tenido un corazón, este se encontraría latiendo aceleradamente como lo estaba haciendo el de Alfred justo en esos momentos.

-Yo también Arthur, yo también siento lo mismo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Artie, debes estar cansado-

-No, no, para nada! Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, torpe! -

-Parece que va a llover, ya deberías irte a casa-

-No Alfred, puedes irte tú primero-

-Tonto, eres tu quien debe irse antes-

-Como me llamaste? –

-…Pero mira que eres necio, torpe-

-Que dijiste? El único necio aquí eres tu!-

Y ambos reían y reían. Pero para Arthur entre más lo conocía y más se reía él, mas culpable se sentía.

-Es extraño- comenzó Alfred un día

-Uhm, que?- preguntó Arthur

-A pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco y de que nunca he visto tu rostro, siento que nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos…- hubo un momento de silencio

-Por eso, aun así… aun si solo es un por un momento… Quiero ver tu cara-

-A-Alfred, lo siento, yo… no…- no supo que decir

-Por favor, quiero verte!- gritó Alfred poniéndose de pie

-No Alfred, no lo hagas! – pero el ojiazul abrió la puerta de golpe sin que Arthur pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo… pudiendo observar como el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío.

Sintió una corriente de aire darle de lleno, a la vez que una voz triste le susurraba al oído:

-Lo siento Alfred, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Solo soy un impostor, no era mi intención engañarte. Lo siento…lo siento-

Seguramente Alfred lo odiaría y él no podría soportar verlo herido. Así que huyó de ahí carcomido por la culpa

Ese fue el fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía miedo de la reacción de Alfred así que no regresó a la casa abandonada, se fue de viaje. Vagó por varios lugares, nunca quedándose demasiado en un mismo sitio, nublando su mente, volviendo a olvidarse del transcurso del tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado.

Cuando había pasado lo que la gente llama "mucho tiempo" regresó. De la vieja casa no quedó ni la sombra, pues el lugar ahora era ocupado por una completamente nueva rodeada de un hermoso jardín con un enorme árbol de glicinas en el.

-Disculpa, se te ofrece algo?- preguntó una voz proveniente de una de las ramas. Arthur alzó la vista encontrándose con una figura delgada de grandes ojos negros vestido con esas raras ropas orientales que recordaba haber visto alguna vez. Seguramente se trataba del espíritu de la glicina.

-Nada en realidad- le respondió con una débil sonrisa- es solo que yo solía vivir aquí y ahora esta todo tan cambiado… - susurro melancólicamente- Soy Arthur, y tu?-

La figura se dejo caer desde la rama, su cuerpo aterrizando lentamente como el pétalo de una flor, sus cabellos negros siendo mecidos por el viento.

-Oh entonces usted es Arthur-san, mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Kiku – respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Supuse que algún día volvería, así que guardé algo para usted –dijo mientras buscaba entre las amplias mangas de sus ropas.

-Para mí?- Arthur le miró con curiosidad

-Encontré esto cuando vine a vivir a este árbol, poco después de que la casa anterior fuese demolida, creo que le pertenece – le dijo Kiku extendiendo hacia él un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Estaba viejo, quebradizo y amarillento, pero todavía podía leerse "Para Arthur" escrito sobre el. Lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar suspirar dolorosamente

-Alfred… Yo…yo hui por mucho tiempo, pero después de todo no he podido olvidar. Creo que si lo que aquí esta escrito son palabras de resentimiento, debo aceptarlas sin mas.

Si… si fuera posible, me gustaría leer esta carta. Pero ahora esta…- las ramas del árbol se mecieron suavemente, sintiendo su tristeza.

-Ya veo- dijo Kiku pensativamente, para después regalarle una pequeña sonrisa – entonces permítame ayudarle - así que puso las manos sobre las de Arthur, tomando la carta.

Colocó la hoja sobre sus palmas extendidas mientras murmuraba algo con los ojos cerrados, está comenzó a flotar envolviéndose en un brillo dorado que cuando desapareció dejo ver la carta en perfecto estado, como si acabase de ser escrita.

-Wow, eso fue increíble- Arthur no pudo evitar su asombro

-Es la escritura de un hombre- dijo Kiku extendiéndosela- pero este sentimiento… quien lo escribió ya no se encuentra en este mundo-

Arthur solo asintió sin tomarla.

-Eer Kiku, me da un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo pero, podrías… podrías…-

Kiku entendió inmediatamente lo que quería así que desdobló la carta, quedándose un momento en silencio poniendo más nervioso a Arthur.

- Que dice? Que esta triste? Que me odia?- preguntó temeroso

El otro negó con la cabeza – No, para nada – le dijo extendiéndole la hoja dejando ver una simple línea escrita con gran pulcritud.

"_Gracias por haber estado conmigo, en verdad me gustaría que habláramos de nuevo algún día. Alfred"_

* * *

_Comentarios? .-._


End file.
